Another Again
by ShadowOfMyPast
Summary: This is my first story. Set in modern times. Love brought these two together but will temptation tear them apart. SessKag I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome_

I heard a knock and sub-consciously it frightened me. How the hell did he get here so fast? Well I did bring this on myself. It's not like I had to answer that 3 am call that I knew was only for one reason. I silenced my thoughts and quietly tip toed to the door. I was wearing a sports bra with pajama pants though I didn't know why since he would be removing them in a matter of minutes. I looked out the peep-hole, even though I knew it was him. As he raised his hand to knock again, I opened the door. He stood there in the cold weather wearing a hoodie with sweats. Damn he looked good and I knew it was way too late to resist him. He smiled at me when his brown eyes met mine. I was mesmerized.

"Hey sexy," he said, walking into my condo.

"So you just gone walk in my house, Koga" I said to him, shutting and locking the door. Koga was around 6'3. He was muscular, around 210 pounds. He had black hair that he always wore in a ponytail and almond shaped eyes. I swear he had the longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a man, yet they fit his face perfectly. He had pouty lips that he never let chap. His ears weren't pierced at all and definitely no tattoos. He was clean cut. He had no facial hair whatsoever. Not his style.

"Its what you wanted," Koga, breathed on my neck. How the hell did he get so close?

I was caught off guard as he started placing kisses down my neck, while his hands explored my waist. I turned around so I was facing him.

"How long has it been," I asked him quietly. He stopped kissing me so he could laugh.

"Didn't you just say that Monday," he said His firm hands lifted me off my feet and carried me to the master bedroom.

"It's a damn shame that he knows exactly where my bedroom is," I thought. He laid me on the bed and lifted off his hoodie. His perfect muscles interrupted the smoothness of his tanned skin in the sexiest way. He placed himself on top of me in perfect position. But instead of doing what I expected he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. Gently he slid his tongue into my mouth while sliding down my pants. The kiss was so tender that I was completely unaware of him removing his pants. He gave me all the passion I asked for that night, along with even more than I could fathom.

The next morning I lay next to him, waking to the bright sunlight. I groaned and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Did I do that much damage," he asked.

Ignoring the question I asked when he had to leave. I stared into his brown eyes while his arms hugged me to his chest.

"She won't wake up till around 11, she had a hard day yesterday," Koga told me. I looked over at the clock on the bedside. It read 10:20. Following my gaze, he looked too. "Shit," he said under his breath. I closed my eyes knowing that he was leaving me. "I gotta dipset baby," he said quietly. Kissing my ear he whispered an "I love you." I couldn't help to think that my boyfriend, Sesshomaru, had said the same thing yesterday before he left for his football game.

"I love you too," I said absently as I watched Koga slide his clothes on. I lay tangled between the recently ruined sheets.

"You gunna lock the door behind me," he said, trying to stall.

"Naw, gone head," I said. He leaned over and kissed my lips. Breaking the kiss he looked down into my eyes. "Another Again," I whispered. He smiled a small smile and turned to leave me while we both know that this wouldn't be the last time we would share those words that only we knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_A couple days later_

Relaxing in bed I decided to switch on the TV. A re-run football game was on. The Saints and the Chargers. Chargers? That was my boyfriend Sesshomaru's team. That's when I noticed that the time the game was played was 9 am last Wednesday. "Wow," I thought, "aint it funny how while he was playing football I playing something else with another man." As I was laughing at my own thought, I heard my phone buzz indicating a new text. "1 NEW MESSAGE." Typing in my password, I read the message. "_When can I see you again,"_ it read. Koga again. Damn, I didn't wana reply but in a way I did. Quickly, I typed in _"Now," _and hit send. I felt anxious awaiting his reply. Somewhere in me I was hoping that he would say no, never again. All my hoping was in vain though because he replied, _"I'm on my way." _

"Here we go again," I thought, "it's the middle of the day so she must be out with her friends." I was in sweats with a tank top, since I was the only one home. As the minutes went by and he got closer, I got more excited. Finally I heard his familiar knock pattern. It's a damn shame I know his knock pattern. Quickly opening the door, I let him in. Was it me or had he gotten finer since I last saw him?

"How long has it been," Koga said with a laugh.

"Shut up and c'mere," I said playfully, as I made my way to the bedroom. I could hear him following me after he shut the door. When I walked in my room and jumped on the bed I was surprised to see him stop in front of me.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up. I was hella confused as he walked me into the bathroom. A smile lit up his face as he reached in the shower turning the water on warm. Immediately I knew what he wanted to do. Smiling, I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to mine, while making my clothes vanish like he was a magician.

"Aint this familiar," I thought. We could barely get in the shower but when we did it was on and popping. It was so good I didn't even mind getting my hair wet. The more time we spent in the shower the closer I got to an orgasm. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better everything suddenly stopped.

I heard the front door open and my boyfriend call, "Baby they let me come home early."

* * * * * * * * * *

I froze. What was I supposed to do? How the hell did Sesshomaru get here? As I heard Sesshomaru's footsteps getting closer I saw Koga sliding on his clothes while I still stood in the shower.

"I love you, call me when you can," Koga said right before he climbed out the bathroom window.

"Mmmm," was all I could think to say. Somewhere outside I heard Koga laugh.

"So baby didya miss me," Sesshomaru said, walking in the bedroom.

"Yea," I called from the shower. After hearing his voice I snapped back into reality. I was an innocent girlfriend taking a shower. NOT.

"Ooh shower, can I join," Sesshomaru asked. Right as he said that I climbed out of shower and wrapped up in one of the towels we keep in the basket on the floor. Damn, why didn't Sesshomaru have a shirt on? I don't know who's sexier, Koga or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was opposite of Koga though. He wore athletic clothing 90 percent of the time. And jeans of course. He had his left ear pierced, and he always had a diamond in it. He was around 6'10 and he weighed about 230. All muscle. He wore his silver hair down or in a low ponytail most of the time. He had beautiful golden eyes and he had a habit of licking his lips. They were full and made you just want to suck on them. He had pointy ears that he claimed was from his Irish inheritance. His ass was straight from Texas.

"Mmmm," he said, "I damn sho missed you." I knew I couldn't resist him as he slid his big hands around my waist. In a way I wanted to stop him long enough to tell him what I'd done. But he pulled me closer and said, "I love you baby."

"Damn," I thought, but my lips said, "I love you too, more than anything." Still, physically I hesitated.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing."

I stretched on my toes and kissed him. He couldn't resist me either and that day he showed me just how much he missed me. I gladly returned the favor. While we were lying in the bed, I rested my head on his chiseled chest.

"Mmmm," was all he had the energy to say. I laughed; pleased by the effect I had on him. I rolled over and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on. I climbed out of bed. "Where ya goin baby," he mumbled.

"The bathroom," I said. After 5 hours of non-stop sex I had to pee. When I walked in the bathroom, I didn't notice it but as I was leaving I saw it. Koga had left his phone lying on the floor.

"Shit," I said under my breath. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in the cabinet so Sesshomaru wouldn't find it. I knew I had to give it back to him.

"Kagome, come back to bed," Sesshomaru called.

"Coming," I said, heading back to the bed. When I climbed in bed he told me that he had missed me more than usual.

"Well, I'm gunna make sure I make up for it," I told him, while I scooted closer so I could kiss him. You can best believe I made up for it that whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Later that night_

Sesshomaru had a late night practice so he left at around 9.

"Bye baby," I called from the front door as he pulled off. Walking back inside, I didn't really know what to do with myself. I had a meeting the next day so I decided to take go over the presentation one more time. As I made my way to the office, my home phone rang. The number was unfamiliar, so I used my business voice as I said, "Hello."

"Hey it's me," I heard Koga say. I shoulda known it was him.

"Oh what's up," I said back.

"I think I left my phone, can I come over and get it?" In the back I heard his girlfriend ask who he was talking to. He quickly lied and told her I was someone from work.

"Yea, he's at practice so it's cool," I told him.

"When do you think he'll be back," koga asked mischievously.

"3 hours at least."

"Hmmm," he said, "I'm on my way." In the background his girlfriend asked, "Where are you going, we need to talk about you leaving in the middle of the night last week." Not so stealthy after all.

"I left my phone at work, cant we talk later," Koga told her.

"Another Again," I said quietly into the phone. He laughed back.

"You can't just leave, you always just leave, no real explanation," Koga's girlfriend yelled.

"I won't be long, promise," he compromised.

"Oh yes you will." He laughed again.

"I'll be there in a minute," Koga told me.

"K see ya soon," I said, hanging up. Damn, in 13 minutes and 6 seconds I had "scheduled" another session between him and I. "I should feel guilty," I thought. Quickly I silenced that thought. "It's harmless and besides this is the last time," I told myself. Re-assuring myself, I headed to my bed. Sharing myself with two men was tiring. Sprawled out on my bed, I finally relaxed. Just as I started to doze off, I heard his knock pattern. I sighed as I got up to begin the familiar dance between us. I looked out the peep-hole and saw Koga AND his girlfriend standing outside my door.

"What the fuck," I said out loud. He looked nervous and she looked pissed. As I tempted as I was to turn around and go lay back down I opened the door. Good thing I decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt instead of something a little more revealing.

"Hey I was just going to call you to make sure you found the house," I said, looking him straight in the eyes as I lied.

"Yea WE found it," Koga said, trying to read my face. I was completely calm on the outside. On the inside I was pissed and nervous.

"Well, aren't you gunna introduce me," his girlfriend snapped. She kind of looked like a man. Sort of like a line-backer. She had long stringy hair that was an ugly red color. I wanted to laugh. She looked like if she tried to bungee-jump she would fall all the way to hell.

"Come in first," I said with faked enthusiasm. As they came into my condo and sat in the living room I saw Sesshomaru pull in. "Got Dammit," I said quietly.

"It looks like someone's here," his girlfriend said.

"Yea that's my boyfriend, Sesshomaru," I said. I noticed Koga flinch at the word boyfriend. Sesshomaru walked in the front door carrying all his gear and smelling like grass, sweat, and must.

"Hey baby, I didn't know you had company," Sesshomaru said hesitantly as he eyed Koga and his girlfriend.

"This is Koga, a friend from college, and his girlfriend," I told Sesshomaru.

"We were just stopping in to say hello," Koga said, shaking Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"Well I was just about to change and then we were gunna go out to dinner, you guys are welcome to join us," Sesshomaru said. HELL NO. Panic washed over my face and I could see the same expression on Koga's. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse Sesshomaru had to invite them to dinner.

"Uh, we have to….," Koga tried to say but his girlfriend quickly cut him off and accepted Sesshomaru's invitation.

"Ok then its settled," Sesshomaru said, smiling at me. I faked a smile back.

"How about we go to this hot bar I know," Koga's girlfriend suggested. Sesshomaru agreed so we all decided to meet there at ten. Before they left I said that I needed to show Koga a yearbook so we could have some alone time and I could get him his phone. We both headed back to the home office while Sesshomaru and Koga's girlfriend stayed in the living room. As Koga shut the door I was trying to think of a way to get of the dinner.

"Wow, aint this a bitch," Koga said with a smile, walking closer to me.

"This isn't fucking funny and what the hell do you think you're doing," I snapped. I was pissed and he was treating this huge problem like a damn joke.

"We made our beds, now we have to lay in them," he said, "but there's no reason why we can't lay in them together." I couldn't help noticing how fine he looked and how the USHER cologne he was rocking smelled so good.

"Well," was all I could say before he placed his hands on my face and kissed me. I swear it felt like I just drained five Coronas, I was so damn dizzy. He laughed when he saw me grab the table for support.

"C'mon," he said grabbing my hand "Let's just go and get this over with."

"Wait lemme go grab yo phone," I said. While he went back to the front room I ran and grabbed his phone from the cabinet. When I came back Koga and his girl were getting ready to leave.

"Here," I said handing him his phone.

"Thanks."

"Aight then bye," Sesshomaru said shutting the door. Quickly I ran up to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around his waist. Looking up, I gave him my best pathetic face.

"You don't wana go do you," he said laughing. I shook my head no. "I would cancel but that woman seemed so eager to go so we just gotta tough it out," he said. I groaned and buried my head in his chest. He lifted my chin, leaned down, and kissed me. "I still love you," he said, walking off to go get ready.

"Damn I ain't getting out of this one," I thought to myself. While I was walking back to my room, I felt my phone vibrate. I had a new message from Koga. _"This should be fun."_ Just like him. Deciding to throw something on, I slipped into a black dress. Not to long, not to short. Sesshomaru was wearing a dress shirt with jeans. He had his earring in and he looked extremely sexy.

***********************************************************************

Well im not going to continue to post more chapters until I get more reviews, so if you want this story updated please review.

ShadowOfMyPast


	4. Chapter 4

Damn looking like that I want you to myself," Sesshomaru said, when he saw me.

"Too late," I responded, while grabbing the keys and heading to the garage.

I don't want to brag but since Sesshomaru's a professional athlete and I'm a lawyer with my own firm. We stay draped in money. I drive a BMW, he drives Porsche and we share an Escalade, Mercedes, and a Rolls Royce. I happened to grab the keys for the Escalade, so that's what we drove. In the car, Sesshomaru kept his hand on my thigh, slow massaging it. That shit felt so good I wanted to pull over and do some things to him right there, but he kept driving and soon we arrived at the club. I'd been there before, it was a casual club called Django's. A restaurant on the bottom with a full club on the top floor. As soon as we pulled up I saw Koga. His girlfriend was irrelevant in my mind. He was basically wearing the same thing as Sesshomaru. We got out the car, greeted each other, and went in and sat down. The club was jumping. Chinese like decorations were all over the place. It was dark in the restaurant to evoke a more romantic theme but upstairs lights were flashing everywhere. Tables were scattered everywhere in the restaurant, totally opposite from upstairs where there were hardly any tables at all. All kinds of people were in that joint, just trying to have a good time. Feeling awkward, I started digging through my purse, looking for nothing in particular. Instantly I felt my phone vibrate and I knew who it was from. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and read the message.

_"Damn u makin me hard the way u wearin that dress," _is what the message said. Leave it to him to say some freaky stuff like that. Holding my phone under the table, I tuned back in to the conversation. The boys were talking about football, while Koga's girl stared at me. Her ass was lucky I came; I know she didn't expect me to talk to her.

"So how's your law career," she asked me. Hell I didn't even remember her name and she was asking me questions.

"Good, law school was hard but it's always been my dream," I said. In my head I was laughing because the whole time I was saying that, under the table I was typing, _"Mayb lata u can help me take it off then we'll c how hard u r,"_ and sending it to her boyfriend.

Interrupting my thoughts again she asked another damn question, "What types of cases do you handle?"

"She's an attorney for the NIKE company," Sesshomaru answered, smiling at me.

"Ya know I used to run back in college and I wore a lot of NIKE," Koga added. Wow what a stupid comment. I couldn't see his hands, so I knew he was texting me back. As soon as my phone vibrated, the waiter arrived with our food. I wasn't hungry but obviously everyone else was because they all stopped talking. That's people for ya. While they were eating I stealthily checked my messages. Koga's message said,_ "At 11 excuse urself then meet in the coat room so I can show u just how hard I am." _

Looking up, I quickly flashed him a smile and responded with an "OK." I glanced at the clock on my phone. 10:41. 19 more minutes and it was on. While I was imagining what would go on between us, my phone vibrated again. Glancing, I saw that the message was from Sesshomaru.

_"At 11 come 2 tha car so we can 'TALK.'" _

Oh shit. After all my years ima die in a damn Chinese bar. What was I supposed to do? I heard Koga's phone vibrate. It wasn't me that texted him so I looked up at his face. Panic was the first thing I saw right before he looked at his girlfriend with a nervous smile. Quickly I forwarded him the message I had gotten from Sesshomaru. As soon as I pressed send I received a message. It was from his girlfriend saying that she wanted to meet Koga at 11. Silently I laughed at how we all wanted to be with different people at the exact same time. Sesshomaru squeezed my thigh, Koga's girlfriend coughed, and Koga and I glanced up at each other trying to decide exactly what we wanted to do.

"What do yall say we go upstairs and dance at around 11," Koga's girlfriend suggested, breaking the silence. While Sesshomaru smiled and agreed, Koga and I quickly shot her a "shut the hell up" look. I had to choose. Koga or Sesshomaru. Not just for tonight but for good. I couldn't just keep having both. My phone vibrated and Sesshomaru winked at me. Maybe I'd choose later. I checked my messages. Of course it was from Koga. _"No way can we do it tonight."_ I sighed but agreed. Looking in his direction, I nodded. Looking at his girlfriend, he groaned quietly. I covered my laugh with a cough. He made no effort to cover his, causing his girlfriend and Sesshomaru to look at us. I stared back at Sesshomaru with an innocent expression. Koga did the same.

Staring at the clock on my phone finally it was 11.

"Lets go," Sesshomaru said grabbing my hand.

"We'll be in the car, he needs to check his phone," I told them. Koga grimaced, knowing Sesshomaru had his cell phone on him.

While Sesshomaru was pulling me away I looked over my shoulder. Koga was frowning as his girlfriend pulled him in the opposite direction. Eventually we made it outside. There was a long line outside the club and in it I saw someone I work with. Damn he was fine and I was willing to bet my life that he winked at me but Sesshomaru kept pulling me towards the car.

We were almost there when I saw Koga and his girlfriend a little ways off. He was leaned against the car and they were kissing. I was pissed. I know that he aint my man but still he should have some respect for me. I mean Koga knew that me and Sesshomaru were going to the parking lot. Being the spiteful person that I am I knew I was going to get him back. When Sesshomaru and I got to our car I made sure Koga could see us. I coughed loudly and caught Koga's attention.

As soon as he looked I started tonguing Sesshomaru. At first I caught him off guard but soon he had me pinned against the car and was kissing me with double the intensity. I couldn't even look to see if Koga was looking, but when his girlfriend yelled, "Where the hell are you going," I knew I'd pissed him off. That's what his ass gets, trying to be funny.

I didn't care though, I just wanted to focus on Sesshomaru who was opening the car door while still kissing me. When he had the door open he lifted me into the car then climbed in. Shutting the door, suddenly he was all over me and it all felt good.

"Mmm," I moaned as he kissed my neck. I heard him unzip his jeans and I knew he was about to put it on me. Just as Sesshomaru asked me how I wanted it, I heard a knock. Trying to ignore it, I leaned up and kissed him. But whoever it was wasn't going away.

"Ugh what," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Sorry to bother you but can you help me find Koga," his girlfriend said. Sesshomaru looked annoyed as he looked down at me to see what I wanted to do.

"Lets pretend we didn't hear her," I said quietly. Sesshomaru laughed.

"I can hear you," she snapped, "Please just help me." I growled as Sesshomaru zipped his pants and opened the car door.

"Aight," he told her, climbing out the car. I followed, but not without cussing her out under my breath first.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess I should help look for Koga since it was probably my fault he ran off in the first place. It had gotten colder outside but the stars were twinkling in the sky. I bet the stars had gotten some and I would be getting some if wasn't for Koga's needy bitch. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as we followed the girl into the club.

"I'll give her about 20 minutes then we're leaving," Sesshomaru told me.

"15," I growled back. He laughed and kissed me on my forehead.

"We were outside and suddenly he took off," his girlfriend told me and Sesshomaru while surveying the dance floor.

"Didya check the bar," Sesshomaru asked, following her gaze.

"No," she said quietly, probably feeling retarded.

"How damn stupid are you," I snapped. Being horny put me in a really bad mood. She looked at me expecting an apology. She wasn't getting one. Trying to lighten the mood Sesshomaru said, "Well then lets go check."

Of course there he was staring at his drink. It looked Patrone on ice.

"Koga," his girlfriend said as we approached him. Quickly Koga looked up and saw me holding Sesshomaru's arm. He looked dejected. I averted my eyes to the floor. I felt kind of bad. I had to do some damage if he was drinking Patrone. Sesshomaru noticed me looking down and quietly asked what was wrong. I mumbled a quick nothing and tuned back in to Koga and his girlfriend's conversation.

"You cant just leave like that," she was saying with extreme concern. I sighed. She would never understand that he just wasn't satisfied with her. All the nights he spent with me told me that. How he would get a look of sorrow in his eyes whenever he had to leave me. The many offers he'd made me to leave his girlfriend to be with me. Maybe that was his reason for cheating. I wondered what mine was.

"Sorry I just had an impulse to get a drink, I'm not feeling too well," Koga lied. Damn he couldn't think of anything else. That lie was a piece of shit. In the back of my mind I didn't think it was the fact that he wasn't feeling too well that made him leave. He got a taste of his own damn medicine and that shit didn't taste good at all.

"Maybe we should cut this night short," Sesshomaru suggested, trying to get me home without being rude. I laughed quietly.

"Uh no we can stay," Koga said quickly, stopping my laughter. I realized that he didn't want me with Sesshomaru. I had to set him straight. Koga wasn't my man.

"Nah, now that I think of it I don't feel too well either," I said, staring directly at Koga, "maybe I have what you have." He gave me a "You know you wrong" look.

"Well then I'm gonna get her home," Sesshomaru said to Koga and his girlfriend.

"Ok," Koga's girlfriend said while checking Koga's facial expression. It was blank.

As Sesshomaru pulled me away, I turned and looked at Koga. He was staring at me. I cringed and quickly looked away.

The night sky was clear, just like my mind. I couldn't exactly concentrate on anything except Koga. For about the 5th time that night I sighed. Life was complicated. I wondered what Sesshomaru was thinking so I asked, preferring his thoughts over mine.

"Just about what I'm gonna do to you when I get yo sexy ass home," Sesshomaru said with a smile as we neared the car. I smiled back and pushed everything else outta my head. I had a man who cared about me. He was making loads of money and he knew how to treat a woman. Why the hell wasn't I happy? Sesshomaru and I never fought. Was that why? Maybe I wanted to yell and fight and make up and then do it again. I know it was crazy but that's honestly what I wanted. Nothing's worth having if you didn't have to work for.

"Well then lets do it," I said climbing into the car and keeping my thoughts to myself.

The drive home involved Sesshomaru seducing me yet teasing me at the same time. I knew he was gonna put it on me real hard tonight. I smiled as he told me he was gonna fuck me like he hated me. Eventually we arrived at our house. Opening my door, he scooped me up and placed warm, wet kisses along my face and neck as he got me inside. I knew it was gonna be a long, sexy, orgasmic night.

_The Next Day_

Oh my lord. That's the only way I can accurately describe what happened last night. Sesshomaru put such a hurtin' on my body that I couldn't move till around noon. I heard the shower running when I rolled over between the thick Egyptian cotton sheets. Our bedroom overlooked one of the busiest streets in Tallahassee, which you could see through the huge glass doors that led to a balcony. Candles were on the mantle scattered between Football as well as Track and Field trophies from my college career. A replica of Sesshomaru's jersey was hanging on the wall and my brief case was thrown on the floor. Various pictures of art were hanging on the walls. A flat screen was mounted on our wall, right in front of our king size bed where I was laying. I yawned, rolled over, and reached out so I could check my messages. My blackberry was laying on the night stand next to a lamp and a picture of Sesshomaru and I in the park. I had 5 unread messages.

"Damn someone's been blowing me up," I said quietly, while typing in my password. Of course I already knew who it was from. Koga. I also saw that I had 3 missed calls. In the back of my mind I knew I should text him back but honestly I didn't feel like dealing with him. Besides after what happened last night I wanted me some more Sesshomaru. From Koga I got that hard-core ass-smacking sex, but from Sesshomaru I got range. Let me tell you range is a good thing.

I heard the water stop and soon after I heard Sesshomaru get out of the shower. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom while tearing up an old Luther Vandross song. Oh my lord. He had a towel around his waist and he was still dripping wet like he hadn't even dried off. I think he did it on purpose. I was hypnotized by the water drops cascading over his perfect abs. I think I might have been drooling.

"Your finally awake," Sesshomaru crooned with one of those kool-aid grins on his face.

"After the way you beat it up I shouldn't be," I replied, returning the smile. He laughed and swaggered his way to the bed. He didn't bother to put on any clothes.

"You know your phone has been ringing off the hook, I think it's NIKE," I told him.

"Let em call, I wana spend this day with you, no interruptions," Sesshomaru said while sliding into our temprepedic bed.

"Mmhmm, what about everything we gotta do," I asked, as he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and kissed his neck. I could hear his heartbeat and in an odd way it was soothing.

"It can wait," Sesshomaru said while sighing. I looked up at him to check if he was serious. Even though he was a professional athlete, there was still a business aspect to it. He had to talk with agents, coaches, NIKE, physicians, dieticians, and a bunch of other useless people. His eyes were closed yet he was smiling. That told me he wasn't kidding. I smiled too.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too Kagome," he said, kissing my forehead. Slowly I allowed my eyes to close. We were both silent, lost in our own thoughts about each other. When I told him I loved him, I meant it with all my heart. It was around 6 o' clock and the sun was slowly sinking below the sky, which was turning a orange mixed with purple and pink color. I realized something in that space of time. I realized that I wanted Sesshomaru. So what we were perfectly compatible. Koga no longer satisfied that longing I had, simply because it wasn't there. I had a helluva lot of man laying with me, that many women would kill for. The "I love you's" shared between Koga and I were empty. Just words. But somehow Sesshomaru's said everything he couldn't, and when I looked into his warm, golden eyes pure, genuine love radiated back at me. Truly that's all I really wanted. So what made it so hard? I allowed that thought to lure me to sleep.

I didn't realize how much energy I used by not only sharing myself with Koga and Sesshomaru, but keeping the secret from Sesshomaru. I never actually thought of myself as a cheater until then. Silently I weighed my options. Tell Sesshomaru and deal with whatever comes out of it, or keep it to myself and pretend like nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as was about to decide to keep it to myself that annoying ass voice in the back of my head said, "Would you want to know if he was cheating on you." I frowned because the answer was yes. I sighed because once again that damn voice made me change my mind and do what was right. I thought of something my mom always used to say to me when I was growing up that I hardly ever listened to. _"When the time comes for you to do what's right rather than what's easy I hope you choose what is right." _Damn. I was going to tell him. That was for sure. Then another thought popped in my head. I had to completely severe all ties with Koga. We couldn't even be friends, at least not until we both weren't attracted to each other. I sighed again. This was harder then I wanted it to be.

"Something wrong," Sesshomaru asked, scaring me. I thought he was asleep. I hated it when he did that mind reading thing when he knew I wanted to tell him something.

"I cheated on you with Koga," I blurted out quickly. What the hell? Where did that come from? Damn Damn Damn. I pulled a Florida Evans. I definitely didn't want to tell him then. I sat up to see his facial expression. It was blank, almost like Koga's, but his only went as far as his eyes, which were confused. I realized then that while I was cheating with Koga I never thought of how it would affect Sesshomaru. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled. I felt like crying. What kind of person purposely hurts the one their supposed to love?

"Why," Sesshomaru asked. That was the question I was still trying to answer.

"I….I don't know," I said. Maybe I had no reason at all. Just because.

"I did everything, I gave you all of me, everything, for once I didn't hold back anything from you, and I get repaid with this shit," Sesshomaru yelled as a tear rolled down his face. I started to cry. It was uncontrollable. It hurt like hell to see Sesshomaru hurt. Especially because it was my fault. Never in my life had I done anything so cruel to somebody.

"I never meant to hurt you," I stammered between sobs. Sesshomaru's eyes always told exactly how he felt.

His eyes screamed pain as he said, "You betrayed me and I trusted you with my fucking heart." Each word he said hurt more and more.

"I…I didn't betray you," I sobbed.

"Oh you didn't huh, what the hell is fucking another man then," Sesshomaru screamed, "and what hurts the most is the fact that I was thinking about proposing to you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because I loved you and you know what else, I still do, after this I still love you but I can tell you I wish I didn't."

The tears started coming faster and faster as I thought about what I'd done. All I could do was stare at him through my tears, stuck on what he had just said. Marry me? Damn Damn Damn. Another Florida Evans. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to tell him everything. But my mouth wouldn't work. I just sat there until he moved first.

"I cant do this anymore," Sesshomaru said, getting up and grabbing a NIKE bag from the walk-in closet.

"What are you doing," I asked him, coming out of my trance.

"Getting the fuck outta here and trying my damn hardest to forget about you," Sesshomaru said while stuffing clothes into the bag. I was shocked, absolutely stunned. Leaving? Seriously? No.

"Please," I begged. I never beg but I was willing to do anything to keep him from leaving. Besides a wave of hysteria was attacking me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I cant deal with you right now," Sesshomaru said, walking out of the bedroom, but not before grabbing the picture of us off the nightstand. I presumed that he would either break it or throw it away. Or maybe both. Quickly, I jumped up and ran after him. He was already to the front room and was about to open the door.

"Don't leave Sesshomaru, I need you," I pleaded.

"Like you needed Koga."

That was the last thing he said to me before slamming the door behind him. I felt like the weight of the world had just been dropped on my shoulders and there was no way I could support it. I felt sick. I felt dirty and used but most of all I felt empty. I never realized how much space he took up in my heart. Slowly my knees buckled beneath me and I curled onto the floor. I was losing the battle with my tears as they poured steadily down my face. It was the only thing I could do, the only thing I could feel. I'm not sure exactly how long I lay on the floor but eventually I couldn't cry anymore.

"Get it together," I commanded myself.

Slowly I picked myself up and stumbled to the bedroom. I couldn't help but remember what had transpired between Sesshomaru and I. Quickly I felt a stab of pain that caused me to clutch my side and moan. Scanning the room, I saw my phone and reached out and grabbed it. "7 unread messages."

Typing in my password I read the messages. 4 from Koga and 3 from some of my friends. None from Sesshomaru. That was the only reason why I checked. Slowly I stumbled into the bathroom so I could look in the wall to wall mirror. I rested my hands on the granite counter and glanced at the his and her sinks. I almost cried because there was no "his" anymore. In the mirror, I saw my reflection. I looked hideous. My eyes were blood red and my hair was completely tangled. On top of all that I stunk.

Slowly, I took off my clothes and turned the water on warm and stepped in the shower. I couldn't help myself as I started to cry when I remembered showering with Koga only days ago. I was just standing there letting the water hit me. I felt like there was no reason to live and that shocked me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pull it together," I growled. It took awhile but eventually I had washed my face, brushed my teeth and had washed my hair as well. In between those activities waves of hysteria would wash over me and I would have to stop and fight the despair and pain. It seemed like I was always losing though because I picked myself up off the floor at least 3 times. I pulled my hair into a wet, curly ass ponytail. As I was pulling on some sweats and a tank top I heard someone knock on the front door. The ridiculous part of me thought it was Sesshomaru so I jogged to the front door and opened it. I was in such a hurry that I forget to look out the people-hole. That's why I was shocked when I saw Koga standing there in jeans with a jacket over a "Save the Earth" T-shirt. I laughed at his style. It was kinda cute though on him. I couldn't think of anything to say to him but eventually I invited him in. We seated ourselves in the living room far away from each other.

"We need to talk," he said, breaking the awkward silence. I nodded in agreement but showed no signs of wanting to start the conversation. He got my drift immediately.

"So how you been lately," he asked. I sighed. I knew he could tell something was wrong with me. Probably from the way I was nervously playing with my fingers.

"I've been alright I guess," I lied.

"Well I hope so since you haven't been answering my texts," he said, piercing my soul with his stern gaze. I looked away to weak to challenge him.

"Well umm I've been….distracted," I told him. He didn't say anything but he didn't look away from me. I couldn't fight it anymore. I wanted him to know what he'd done to me, I wanted him to know all the pain I had endured. The tears paraded down my face and he sprang up and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Something has to be wrong, just tell me so I can make it better," Koga pleaded. How the hell could he make it better when he had caused it in the first place?

"Sesshomarui left me," I growled, "because I told exactly what we'd been doing." He looked stunned. He hadn't told his girlfriend? Damn.

Koga wrapped his arms around me tightly and allowed me to cry freely into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," he said quietly in my ear. My answer to that was to cry harder, letting him know that he wasn't forgiven. "We gone be alright, I promise you that." I wanted to believe him, yet the thought of Sesshomaru wouldn't allow me to. It hurt too bad.

Eventually I had cried myself to sleep, while still laying in his arms, but when I woke up I realized that he had moved me to the bedroom and tucked me in. I was surprised to see him sitting next to me talking on his cell phone. I yawned and stretched. The sleep that I had gotten definitely had made me feel a little better.

"You ok, you feel a little better," Koga asked, covering the phone with his hand while reaching out and stroked my hair. I moaned because it felt so good. Rolling over, I lay my head in his lap. Koga continued to stroke my hair and smiled down at me, while continuing his conversation. I was relaxed for the first time in awhile. For some odd reason Koga talking to his boss was soothing. Or maybe it was him stroking my hair, but I drifted off into something like a sleep. The only problem was that images of Sesshomaru flashed in and out of my mind and when they did I thrashed at the pain. Koga noticed the small movements and told whoever he was talking to to hold on.

"Baby you alright," he asked, his voice layered with concern. I nodded, not trusting my self to speak. I imagined my voice would sound cracked and shaky. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"He was like a drug to you," Koga mumbled quietly. I didn't understand. "I could be more," he told me. I smiled a small smile.

"I know you could baby but I'm already addicted to Sesshomaru, I wish with all my heart that I could love you the way you want me to." I told him, my smile now becoming a grimace because every word was true. I was attached to him, not in a strong way but there was something there.

"This is enough," Koga said quietly. "Look I have to go but I will be calling you back," he said hanging up his phone.

"I'm sorry, I know its not worth anything but I'm so sorry for hurting you, I never realized how deep everything was to you but I understand that I'm a bitch and I'm selfish and," I would have continued but he cut me off.

"No, I'm selfish you were his and I tried to steal you, ever since college I wanted you, but look where its gotten me. In love with you and aint a damn thing I can do about it except accept it," Koga said, a grim smile on his face as he slid under the covers and lay with me. I cuddled into his chest and cried again. This time I was pretty sure he was crying with me. I cried for him, for Sesshomaru, for myself and for everybody else who was in a situation similar to ours.

Eventually I dozed off and woke up again. This time I was alone. I looked up and saw he was nowhere in sight. Lying where Koga had been was a letter addressed to me. Quickly I sat up and opened. Tear stains were splattered all over the page. Hastily I began to read:

_Let me start by apologizing for everything I've done. Especially leaving you in a letter. I never meant to hurt you and I don't want you to choose between Sesshomaru or me. I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone and I hate you for it at the same time. You know how I said Sesshomaru was your drug. We'll your mine. But don't worry I'm going to rehab. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm leaving you. I think its best for us and for you. I don't want you to get angry so don't. I feel like I cant make the right decision. I'm fighting with myself because I want to be with you so badly. You're apart of me now. But I cant continue to hurt you. I still love you though and I probably always will somewhere in my heart but for now it doesn't matter. I've deleted my number from your phone and I deleted it from your house phone. I also took that picture of us that you have in your office. Don't want you to think of me. I don't want to think of you either because it just makes it worse. I love you. If only you knew how much this was killing me. But I'd die for you. _

_-Koga_

I couldn't breathe. Or maybe I just forgot to. I don't think what I did could even be considered crying. I rained, I think. I cried for so long that I was thirsty afterwards. Koga. I read the letter so many times that I had memorized it. The paper was folded, ripped, and worn out but I kept it. Four days had passed since Koga left, yet it felt like 4 years. I never realized how much I cared about Koga. Maybe that's why I was taking it so hard, or maybe it just hurt twice as much because I had been left twice now. Whatever the reason, it caused me to shut down. I didn't eat anything. I don't think I could. I moved just twice in four days and they were both so I could go to the bathroom. I just sat there staring at the wall but not really seeing it. Koga's face was pasted to the inside of my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. I think there were times when I slept but I couldn't exactly tell when I was asleep or awake. I wanted to call him but I couldn't because he deleted his damn number. I wanted to call Sesshomaru too but I couldn't muster the courage to talk to him. My phone rang for the first day but eventually it died. I didn't care. I took vacation, I couldn't handle going to the firm. Nothing was worth it. I was dying. Or at least that's what it felt like. Slowly I was losing my will to live. That made me realize how pathetic I really was. How hurt I was. I lay there in my own company withering away and not giving a damn.

"What the fuck," I heard someone say. I should have been alarmed, someone was in my house, but I lay there hoping they would put me out of this misery.

"Behave. Where is she," I heard another familiar voice say.

"Probably in her room," someone answered. The footsteps grew closer and eventually the people were in my room. They all gasped. I continued to stare at the ceiling not caring who it was. Turns out it was my 4 closet friends. Rin, Sango, Ayame and Kikyo. They looked shocked and disturbed but most of all they looked scared. Sango looked at me. I looked back. My face was gaunt, my eyes sunken.

"What happened to you," Sango whispered. I ignored her, and pulled the cover over my head.

"Kagome, please what's going on," Rin said, walking up to my bed. She was the most caring. Always sweet, soft, and quiet. Quite different from Kikyo, but I had to have been a mess because she had said nothing. Ayame was standing next to Sango. She was the drama-queen of us all. And Sango was the glue. I was the baby and that's how they treated me. Slowly Sango pulled the cover away from me. I didn't care though, they could gawk at me all they wanted. Sango climbed in bed with me. I continued to stare straight up, still clutching the letter. Sango tried to grab for it and I screamed. It hurt but I didn't care.

"What the hell," Kikyo said, finally talking.

"Listen to me, give me that letter now," Sango said. I wasn't going to give it to her. I wasn't going to give it to anyone.

"No," I growled. I sounded foreign, my voice more animal than human. Hell I was more animal than human. Sango shrieked back at my voice. I didn't care. I sat up. We were both on top of the blankets. I hadn't lay in them since Koga was here. Ayame, Rin and Kikyo said nothing. I think they were still in horror of the animal I'd become.

"I love you and I want you to be ok but I have to know what's wrong, none of us have heard from you in days, no ones seen you, we almost called Sesshomaru," Sango explained. I reeled at Sesshomaru's name. It was like she touched a wound that hadn't even began to heal.

"What did he do," Ayame asked me. I had started to cry. I felt helpless to my emotions. I continued to writhe in agony. Sango wrapped her arms around me. I hadn't realized that I dropped the note until Rin had it in her hands. The pain temporarily stopped.

"Put it down now," I hissed. She looked truly frightened, yet she didn't put it down. I crouched low on the bed and prepared to spring. I was resorting to my bare instincts which were telling me to attack her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you STOP IT NOW," Sango screamed. I stopped. Her voice made me freeze. I couldn't trust myself. I had to ignore my instinct and trust Sango.

"Sesshomaru…gone….Koga…gone," I mumbled. They understood. Or at least I think they did. Rin read the letter. She almost read it aloud but I hissed as soon as she started. I couldn't take it. I cried again. Sango comforted me and Kikyo, Rin, and Ayame left to go get some ice cream and their overnight bags. Sango and I were the same size. I couldn't be trusted alone and I realized it. I blubbered out all that had happened. She nodded but kept silent. I kept the feelings of death to myself though. No one would ever know that I wanted to die. I was ashamed of myself and my actions. I always thought I was stronger. Guess not. Sango was a true friend and it showed that night. She got me all cleaned up, changed the sheets on my bed and even made me dinner. I was ravenous because I hadn't eaten in 3 days. After I was done eating, I told my story to the rest of my friends. They had the same reaction as Sango. I couldn't think about Koga or Sesshomaru too much. It hurt way to bad. I couldn't even say their names and whenever one of my friends did I resorted back to my animal ways and started writhing in pain. My friends stayed with me for about 3 days while I recovered. In reality it was like rehabilitation. I had to open up about exactly what I was feeling and it was hard but I managed with the help of my friends. On the last day I told them I wanted them gone.


End file.
